beck_mcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 20
Overview The chapter opens with Ryusuke having a telephone conversation with the American label owner. When he's finished with the phone call, he informs Taira and Chiba that BECK will be debuting in America, although the label is only a minor Indie label. Meanwhile, Koyuki is finally able to purchase the Telecaster. Koyuki tells Saku the next day how he played the guitar all night. He spots a guitar case he's seen in the music room and is astonished to find that it belongs to the girl who works at the doughnut shop near the restaurant where Koyuki is employed. He races to greet her and startles her, causing her to fall down the stairs. Koyuki helps the girl to the nurse's office and they talk. She is amazed that he can play guitar. She introduces herself as Hiromi Masuoka. Koyuki plays her a quick tune on her guitar and sings to her. Later on, Koyuki returns Mr. Saitou's guitar. While he is there, Koyuki notices that Momoko calls Mr. Saitou and they agree to meet up. Koyuki follows Mr. Saitou and is caught spying on the two of them. Momoko explains to Koyuki that Mr. Saitou has been helping her out since she's been having trouble with the rumors going around the school. Later on, Koyuki and Saku see Hiromi at school and Koyuki finds out that she has been fired from her job. Koyuki also finds out that Saku knows her from middle school. He suggests that Koyuki should ask her to come to one of their shows. Meanwhile, Ryusuke sees an article about Belle Ame starting their first national tour. He gives the article to Beck to eat. He is called inside to take an international phone call and the scene switches back to Koyuki who is noticing posters and billboards of Yoshito everywhere. Later on, Koyuki and Maho attend a movie of Jim Walsh's together. Yoshito calls while she's with Koyuki, but she turns down a chance to hang out with actors in favor of attending BECK's upcoming show. Meanwhile at the fishing pond, Ryusuke tells Taira and Chiba that their cd is selling really well in America, however Ryusuke didn't negotiate a royalty contract so they won't be receiving anything. Later on at their show, Hiromi shows up to watch. Yoshito is also in the audience watching the show and both he and Hiromi are shocked by Koyuki's singing talent. After the show, Saku and Koyuki talk to Maho and Hiromi while Ryusuke, Taira, and Chiba head back to Ryusuke's. Taira asks Ryusuke to tell him the story behind his guitar. Ryusuke tells him that he stole the guitar. Ryusuke explains that carjacking was an old hobby of his and Eddie's. In one car they broke into, they found Lucille, Ryusuke's bullet hole filled guitar. Eddie recognized it as the guitar that belonged to Sonny Boy. Ryusuke took Lucille and a small puppy which was Beck. Ryusuke then explains that both Lucille and Beck belong to a dangerous man who is searching for both of them. Category:Chapters